This invention relates to a device for exclusive use in the reproduction of a magnetic tape, i.e., a transcriber.
To reproduce a recorded magnetic tape for, for example, a typist to typewrite the content of the reproduced sound while he is hearing the same is one of the effective ways of using a magnetic tape recorder.
In such way of use, the tape recorder is not required to have a recording function and has only to have a function to exclusively perform a sound reproduction. A single purposed reproduction device so designed as to exclusively execute the reproduction of a recorded magnetic tape is called a transcriber and is already proposed.
The characterizing feature is this transcriber lies in the respect that the tape travel operation is carried out by means of a foot switch. This is because, since the typist uses his hands for typewritting, the transcriber operation is designed to be performed by foot operation. Accordingly, a conventional transcriber has been considerably complicated in construction.
On the other hand, since a casette tape came out, the magnetic tape has made a remarkable advance, followed by an increase in the demand for a transcriber using the cassette tape. Especially as for a compact match box-sized superminiaturized cassette tape which has been exploited by the present applicants, a cassette tape recorder therefor is also very small-sized end very convenient to carry, whereby the frequency of its use is high. Accordingly, a transcriber simple in construction and designed not to damage such a small-sized tape is being wanted.